Portable devices such as mobile phones are shifting from voice communication to data communication. The amount of different connecting networks is increasing due to different data types. For example GSM data, HSCSD (high speed circuit switched data) and GPRS are accompanied with Bluetooth and WLAN.
Portable devices are capable of viewing web pages as well as other views designed for bigger (e.g. personal computer) displays. By means of mobile browsers of some portable devices (such as applicants Series 60.™.-type of terminals), a user can view almost any kind of web page by using built-in browser software.
A cost of a download can be different between connecting networks used for browsing e.g. the internet. With public land mobile network (PLMN) technologies, such as GPRS, the user has to pay considerable costs according to amount of downloaded data. With LAN technologies like WLAN the amount of downloaded data typically does not have an effect on costs the user has to pay.
For establishing a connection the mobile browsers usually require user confirmation before the connection is created. According to this, the user is made aware of the size and price of the downloaded data, and unpleasant situations of billing the user enormously may be avoided. User confirmation is usually required every time the user creates the network connection in the browser as well as at times of downloading.
Continuous confirmations naturally increase user interaction. However if the confirmations are not asked, the user may be billed without his/her knowledge. This would be possible because some downloads may not be directly executed by the user (automatic reload by “refresh” function, script originated downloads that may be triggered after some timeout etc.).